Undercover Phone Work
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Be careful who you pick as a partner. When Nick gets them in trouble from using his phone, Judy finds herself roped into one of his fantasies, and it might become hers too. A oneshot with Nick x Judy.


**Undercover Phone Work**

It all started, as most shenanigans do, during the early hours of roll call.

The bullpen was filled that morning with officers at every desk, listening as Chief Bogo gave his briefings and started to distribute the day's assignments.

Or, at least _most_ of them were paying close attention.

From the front row, Judy sat at the desk she shared with Nick, her eyes on the chief. She stole a quick glance to her right. Officer Wilde might have been looking up, but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere. More specifically, fiddling around with something held close to his groin, hidden clear from sight under the desk.

"Nick, seriously? Are you texting?" hissed Judy through gritted teeth. She jabbed an elbow into Nick's side while shooting a glare at him. True enough, the fox had his phone on his lap, paws tapping away on the brightly lit screen.

A sudden buzz came from inside Judy's pocket. She pulled out her phone under the desk, stealing a quick look at Nick's message:

**How long is Buffalo Butt gonna keep us? Till our next payday?**

Judy simply rolled her eyes, ignoring the wink the fox was sending her from the corner of one eye. Another silent message came through on her phone:

**You know… I've been thinking about what we'd be doing right now if we weren't on duty. **

Making sure no one was watching, Judy thumbed a quick reply. _**Like what?**_

**Morning creampies, for starters. A little heated action under the sheets? Gonna eat me a naughty little nudy Judy! **

Her ears suddenly flattened at the thought of being the subject of Nick's fantasies. Being naked under the sheets, sharing a kiss or two with the sneaky fox… Moaning at his touch while he explored the corners of her nethers ...

"Officer Hopps?"

"Y-yes sir?" The chief's sharp voice made her jump a little, looking around nervously at the onlookers. Judy could feel her own cheeks flushing a bright red, while sweat coursed down her uniform's back.

"Sit up straight, Hopps. You're slouching. And need I tell you two that no phones are allowed during assignment briefings?"

"No, sir. S-sorry. It won't happen again, sir," said Judy. She glowered at Nick, who quickly nodded, putting his paws in the air.

"Righto, Chief. Just a little slip-up! Carry on, won't you?"

Bogo let out a grunt, before resuming the morning's business.

It was going to be a loooooong day.

Judy caught up with Nick in the hall as they were filing out of the bullpen. She made sure no one was watching, nor were there any lingering ears within listening range.

"I can't believe you sent me a sex text! In the middle of working hours! Are you seriously looking for a death wish for the both of us?"

"First off, Carrots, the proper term for that is _sexting_. And second, technically it happened _before _we started working. Besides, a little dirty phone talk never hurt anyone, doesn't it?"

"Ohh you are not smooth talking your way out of this one, Nick!" Judy palmed her face. "You're so lucky the Chief only gave us a warning and decided to keep us apart for the rest of the day. I probably could have lost my badge over this!"

Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes as he held up his paws. "Ohhh nooo, the greenhorn fox cop and Zootopia's bunny hero got caught with their _phones _once," he said, feigning concern in his voice. "C'mon, that wouldn't happen. Ol' Grumpy Horns might explode, but I doubt he'd kick you off the force."

Judy grabbed her ears, tugging them downwards as she let out a drawn out groan. "Niiiiiick."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Big important dream and all that." Nick smiled as he shook his head. "But are we really spending the rest of the day arguing about the ethics of phone sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots. Deny it all you want, but..." He licked his lips. "I know you were thinking of getting some undercover work, a roll-around under the sheets, maybe a quickie or two? Amirite?"

"You keep talking and you're gonna lose bunny access, Nick." Judy warned him. "Just… let's get our work done for the day and we'll talk it through later, okay?"

"Right. Well, I'm off to the evidence room. Duty calls," Nick turned away, waving to her as he gave his tail a swish, walking down the hall. "See you in a bit, Carrots!"

Judy huffed a little as she watched him go. Her tail was twitching on its own. Boy oh boy. He certainly wasn't wrong…

* * *

Well, at least she was in good company. Instead of patrolling the city, Judy was behind the front desk with Clawhauser. Sweet guy, really. Good conversation too, but she definitely felt more at home with her foot on the gas pedal.

"...Anyway, I think he might like me but, I dunno if I should ask. What do you think?"

The question caught Judy off guard. She had spaced out during Clawhauser's little story. "Oh, uhh… Well, if you ask me… I think you should- Oh! That might be important, let me get that!" She felt a wave of relief pass over when her phone buzzed against the desk. She quickly scooped up her phone, unlocking it and checking her notifications.

Great. A message from Nick. Didn't he have the whole evidence room to work on? She rolled her eyes. _Better see what he wants, _she thought as she made herself open the notifications.

The first thing she saw was a close-up of Nick's cock, hung, erect and dangling between his thighs. He had his paw next to it, no doubt showing off the size of the thing. Under it, the actual message.

**Running out of room. Got somewhere I could file this? ;-)** it read.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" exclaimed Judy. It was loud enough to turn a few heads, and she quickly put the phone back on the desk, praying that she wasn't blushing.

"Are you… okay?" Clawhauser asked, watching her now. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No! I mean, yes but, no it's not…" Judy groaned as the phone buzzed again. She should have known Nick would do this. You never leave a fox alone to his own devices.

She checked again. It was worse this time. Nick had propped the phone up against something - possibly a shelf - so his paws would be free, both of them feeling up and down his shaft. There was even a bit of pre dripping down his tip.

**Bet you want some of that, don't you? There's more coming along the way. **

Judy felt as if her heart was about ready to leave her body.

"You know what? Suddenly I… _really _need the bathroom." Judy said, grabbing at her stomach as she let out a fake groan. "I knew that alfalfa smelled funny… you mind if I go for a bit?" she asked, peeking up hopefully at the tubby cheetah.

"Er… yeah, sure. I'll… be here when you get back?" said Clawhauser. He watched Judy make a sprint for the hallways, dashing down a corridor before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde I swear you are dead!" Judy grumbled as she tapped away furiously at her phone. She had hidden herself in the ladies' bathroom, tucked away in the furthermost cubicle.

Due to her size, she still had to hop up in order to be close to the seat, but it would have to do. All she could do was hope no one else was around to notice - or possibly hear her.

The pictures just kept on coming, one after another. Was it her, or was Nick's length getting bigger with each second? There were even a few screenshots where Nick had turned around, pants dropped to his knees as he showed off his rump and bushy tail.

Judy would not have admitted it, but something was making her flustered and sweaty. And it wasn't just the lewd gallery of her partner's junk.

She knew at once what that burning sensation was; that sweltering feeling building up in her tummy and coursing down her thighs. Secretly she wanted to touch herself.

Even the thought of ripping her uniform off while Nick fondled every inch of her body sounded like an invitation. When was the last time she had a proper intimate moment with the slick fox?

_Oh wait, that was last week._ But with officer duties in the way and other responsibilities besides, even Judy had to admit that her relationship with Nick was lacking some of that passion lately.

Some of that reckless drive that drew them together in the first place.

As if on cue, Nick's message popped up on her screen:

**You know what would be fun, Carrots? **

_**What?**_

**Bet you won't do it, but… What if I dare you to send a couple of nudy Judys? Show me some of those goods. Right here and now. :P**

_**Are you out of your mind?! I'm in the bathroom because of you! **_She whipped her head around sharply, glancing as though someone was peeking over her shoulder.

**Oh really? Did my foxy charms finally win you over? Must've been my secret stash. Perhaps Miss Bunny here ain't that innocent after all. ;-)**

_**What makes you think that? **_The message went through seconds before Judy realized her mistake. _Oh Hopps, you idiot! Now he knows what's going through your mind!_

Her phone buzzed again, twice as it lit up with a new message. This time… Judy's eyes went wide enough, they almost popped out of their sockets.

The video clip played at once, showing Nick from the waist down. Judy could almost see Nick's smug grin off-screen as the fox stripped off his pants. Not exactly a fan of underwear, he was already half naked and flashing his shaft for Judy to watch. Maybe it was the room's lighting, but it cast a halo on Nick's fur, turning his reddish-brown crotch the colour of rich sun-baked soil.

To top it off, he was swaying side to side, leaning forward with his tip dangerously close to the screen. Judy licked her lips nervously. There was no point denying it now.

_**Damn it, Nick. Why'd you have to be such a tease?**_

**Bet you wanna do the same too, don't cha, Carrots? #nakedbuns**

She looked around her cubicle surroundings. _Well… I do have the privacy right now… One teensy pic won't hurt, would it? _She thumbed a quick reply. _**You really want me to, huh? **_

**If you're up to the challenge, Carrots. But I say live a little.**

Her heart racing, Judy took a deep breath. _You can do this. Okay… Here goes._

With trembling fingers, she first unbuckled her police vest, which she let it drop onto the closed toilet seat. She then pulled her sticky, sweat-drenched shirt over her arms and head. Then she slowly unhooked the clasps of her sports bra, exposing the top of her body.

There. That wasn't so bad.

Judy held up her phone once more, taking a good look at herself reflected through the camera's screen. She ran a paw over her breasts, rubbing the soft pink nubs that were swelling with each brush. _Imagine Nick doing that to you… _She let out a tiny moan, closing her eyes and thought about the slick fox up against her chest, his wet tongue lapping all over her body -

Her body. She looked at her reflection again, then at the camera icon beckoning with its bright white glow. There wasn't really anything special about the way she looked, she thought. Sure, she was still the only bunny on the Zootopia police force. And being small had its own perks. But being the only bunny, and well, how small she was, compared to the other mammals…

She snapped a quick shot, her paw still covering her breasts. It was a close-up of her chest, so maybe Nick wouldn't mind. Then she let her arm fall. This time Judy aimed her phone closer, showing only her exposed breasts.

_Sweet cheese and crackers, I'm going to hell for this._

The two screenshots stared back at her. One with her paw over her breasts, and one without. She hit Send, waiting with bated breath. What if Nick didn't like those pictures? What if they accidentally got sent to the wrong address? Or worse, what if -

A thumbs-up paw-moji from Nick.

**Not bad, Carrots. But I know you can do better than that.**

Judy grumbled, her digits thumbing over the screen._**Go lick the floor, Wilde. This isn't easy for me, you know.**_

Regardless, it was nice getting that confirmation. It made her feel a little better about the whole ordeal.

**Easy there, Officer. You're doin' good.**

She huffed, holding the phone down in her lap. She just felt… weird about it. Sure it was Nick, and he was the only one to see her like this, but she'd never had to really focus on herself like _that_.

Another minute or so passed and a message came through, bearing Nick's next picture. Another picture of his rear, only this time he was laying on his side for sure. **How about you show those taut little cheeks of yours next? -)**

Oh come on. _**You're making me blush on purpose, Nick.**_

**Definitely. Let's see those bunny buns!**

Judy let out a little sigh. He was so lucky she felt herself getting aroused by this. Nothing was stopping her from going straight to the evidence room and setting him straight.

She leapt down from her perch on the toilet, ears lifting up high and swiveling for a moment. No one else had come in… and no one was hiding still. Good. Taking in a deep breath, her paws went down to her pants, shaking slightly as she made herself undo the button, then tug down her pants until they pooled around her ankles.

The flustered bunny was left in a pair of soft, light pink panties. Nothing special, outside of the white trim they had. Her breathing was faster now, heart hammering away in her chest.

_He's seen it before. _She repeated that over and over in her head as she tugged her panties down, just enough so her butt would be exposed halfway.

She moved quickly so she couldn't doubt herself, leaning against the cubicle wall and poking out her rump. Two flashes, two pictures; one with her legs crossed, and the other with the cheeks spread apart a little. Neither of which she was about to look at. Judy sent them off without a second thought, quickly hopping back up onto the toilet, huffing.

**Oh c'mon. Now you really are just a tease.**

_**Good. 'Cause that's all you're getting for now, Mister.**_

Her phone buzzed again as Judy was slipping her pants back on. Only this time, the buzzing went on and on, almost like a cub whining for attention. Grumbling, Judy picked up her phone.

The caller ID showed a certain fox's grinning face, and a new notification had popped up on the screen:

Incoming Video Call: Nicholas Wilde.

_Oh sweet heavens to Betsy! What does he want from me now? _Her thumb hovered over the Accept button. _Better get it over and done with._

She swiped without a moment's hesitation. The screen switched to video mode, showing the inside of a room crowded with shelves and filled with dim lighting. "Nick? You'd better have a good reason to call me," Judy started, remembering to keep her voice down. "Because I'm starting to think that you're turning this into a – Woooaahh Nellie!"

Her ears flopped down to cover her eyes, although it happened a second too late. The fox's clothes were in a pile on the floor, leaving Nick completely in his birthday suit as he paraded around the evidence room. His length swung between his thighs, still erect and coated with a slick sheen, evidently fresh from the pics Judy had sent him.

"What the flipping… Seriously?! Did you leave your brain back in the bullpen?"

"I was just calling to check up on my favourite bunny... And to make sure she's still in one piece. But I guess you got nothing to worry about. What's the matter, Carrots?" Nick teased, turning the camera around to show off his wiggling rump cheeks. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't bunnies howl at the full moon? Or is that meant to be for wolves?"

"I – I'm not answering that!" Judy's face was flushed, her cheeks now the colour of freshly-plucked beetroots.

"And what's with the pants, officer? Interesting choice of fashion, especially if you're going for a _half_-naturist statement." From the screen, Nick raised his eyes, and Judy knew he was fixated on her still bare chest, complete with flushed pink nubs.

She went quiet for a moment, although her gaze never left Nick's well-toned body. "Well you started it…" pouted the bunny. Her breasts were swelling with an urge again, which she quickly covered with her other paw. "Can't believe you're making me do this…"

"You okay, Carrots?" There was a sudden change in Nick's voice. "And you can't deny it, because… well… it's clear as day. Pun intended," he added, pointing to the screen.

"Fine…" Judy sighed. She sat back on the toilet seat, with both her paws on the phone now. Her breasts were exposed, but what did it matter? "It's just… I know you've seen me naked before, and I'm fine with that. But... I'm not used to seeing myself that way."

She was already waiting for Nick to come up with a sassy reply. Maybe throw in one of those terrible puns that would still make her laugh.

But she clearly wasn't expecting the question that came from the other end of the screen.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you when we started dating?" asked Nick.

"That my blueberry muffins taste better than the ones they sell at Snarlbucks?"

"Er… whoops! Sorry, my bad. _Second_ thing I said to you when we started dating, then."

Judy looked puzzled for a moment. Then the tips of her ears burned with embarrassment as she recalled. "Oh… that."

"You'll always have a smoking hot bunny bod," grinned Nick. "But that's not the main reason why I'm dating you. Nope. I want to be in a relationship with you, because you are - and always will be - the best thing that's ever happened to me. And as a fox, you know I'm bound by my code of honour."

Judy giggled as she watched Nick hold up his paw in a two-digit salute. "Oh you big romantic goofus… You're lucky I'm not coming over there to give you a kick up the butt."

"Hehe… Maybe I want you to," Nick purred, his eyes fluttering at the screen.

"Anyway, thanks for giving me that reminder, Nick. Guess I really needed a pep talk after all," said Judy. "And, this'll be our little secret, right? Just the two of us?"

"Absolutely. So uh… you planning on keeping this bathroom rendezvous going for a bit?"

"Hmm. I'm sure Clawhauser won't mind me gone for a couple more minutes. Besides…" A mischievous smile crossed Judy's face as she stood up, turning the phone downwards to focus on her pants. "I just know you're going to love this next bit."

"Caaarrotsss… Whatcha up to now?"

Instead of answering, Judy put a finger to her lips, allowing Nick to watch as she slipped off her pants again. This time, she undid it slowly, deliberately swiveling with her butt turned to face the camera. As her fuzzy bottom cheeks came into view, she could hear Nick panting away - along with the sounds of his paws making soft quick work between his thighs.

"Oh lordy… You have no idea how hungry I am for some bunny cakes, missy," crooned Nick.

Judy smiled, kicking aside her pants. "Perhaps we can make a deal, _Officer_…" She held up the phone to her panties, revealing the damp dark spot that was forming. "Shall I take these off too?"

"Man, you sure know how to play hardball, Carrots…" Nick bit his lip, trying to fight back what sounded like an audible moan. She could already picture Nick holding his phone with one paw, the other going to town on his own manhood.

"It's like you said, Nick. I never…" the bunny winked, sliding her panties all the way. "_Never_ back down from a challenge."

* * *

The fox's eyes widened while a trickle of drool escaped his lips. Seeing that helped to strengthen Judy's resolve even further. She channelled the grace and beauty of a belly dancer, swaying to an imaginary rhythm while flaunting her naked body to the screen.

_Maybe two can play at this game, _she thought.

Sitting back down on the toilet seat, Judy spread her legs apart. Her nether regions were now in full view, wet and beckoning for more. She licked a paw before rubbing it tenderly over her clit, moaning as softly as she could:

"Touch me, Nick… I want you to touch me right here and feel this bunny all over…"

It might have sounded cheesy, or something she could've overheard by accident. But what did that matter? Her body was getting aroused and heating up by the minute. And from the sound of it, Nick was giving in to the moment as well.

She arched herself up a little, her hold on the camera shaky as her fingers delved further into her core. Watching Nick do all this had her more turned on than she would admit to. She huffed, curling her fingers into her soft folds, pressing them along the roof of her tunnel.

"Stop it, you bad fox… if you rub there I'm gonna make a mess…" she let her voice grow, moaning just loud enough for the phone to pick up.

"Ohhh man…. I love it when you talk dirty to me, Carrots!" He was hunched over, showing a paw stroking up and down his length, with some drips splattering onto the screen.

_Any second now_… She watched Nick's every move, panting with delight. With two digits, she slipped into the crevice of her nethers, imagining them to be Nick… The bunny arched her back, gasping as she was reaching her peak.

"C-Carrots… You better get a clean-up crew over here, because someone's gonna – aahhhh!"

A sudden moan broke the silence, causing Judy to almost drop her phone. She quickly fumbled for the device with her slippery fingers gripping tightly on the sides.

She realized at once who came first.

Judy held up her screen. Nick was slumped on the floor, a heaving and sweaty mess. She watched as he groped feebly for his length, now coated in a thick spunky load that stained his crotch fur and thighs.

"Feels good?" she teased, sticking her tongue out.

The fox nodded as he licked his own paw. "Better than a tranq dart, that's for sure… Damn, Carrots. If I didn't know better, I'd say this wasn't your first time with a phone."

"Oh hush. And look who's talking. You didn't get to let me finish," Judy fluttered her eyes, giving Nick another wink as she aimed her phone back at her nethers. With her digits sliding in and out, the bunny was biting her lip, sending a wave of pleasure rocking through her petite body.

"And theerrre she goes!" crowed Nick. Judy gasped as the climax hit her in waves, sighing before collapsing onto her back. Her head felt a lot lighter than usual, while the hot throbbing flushes began to fade from her breasts.

"Carrots? Yo, Carrots, you okay? Do I need to get a medic?" came Nick's voice over the speaker.

"No… I'm good, thanks." Rubbing her temples, Judy sat up slowly to catch her breath. She gazed at the screen, catching her reflection with a flustered grin across her face.

In a span of minutes, she couldn't recall the last time she felt this… exciting.

"And just what's on your mind right now, Carrots?"

"I'm thinking…" said Judy slowly, running her tongue over her sweaty lip, "that we really ought to do this again. But next time, I'm setting the rules, mister."

Nick grinned. "Deal. As long as I provide the fuel." From the screen, he seemed to be stealing a quick glance at something off-camera, before turning his focus back.

"Hey Carrots? How soon can you get your bunny butt over to the evidence room?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Nick… What are you–"

"Let's just say… I'm going to need help getting rid of some of the _evidence_ here. If you catch my drift."

* * *

_**~ The End ~**_

_Until next time,_

_"Always believe in your stories."_

_~ Wind._


End file.
